


In Our Little World

by heyzzer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 09:35:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6465205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyzzer/pseuds/heyzzer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are a series of Hayley Atwell and Chris Evans fics. I ship them hardcore, and most of the stories have sexual content in it. I know, I'm sorry, I'm shameless. If you don't like the ship, then why don't you go away :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stormy

“Thanks for coming over.” Hayley smiles at Chris as she walks him to the door.

He leans over and kisses her. “Of course. I’ll bring popcorn next time I come over.” He laughs and puts on his jacket and shoes.

“I promise the movie is a thousand times better when you have popcorn.” She leans against the door.

“Yeah, I’m sure.” Chris laughs and grabs his keys. “I’m going to get home before it storms. I’ll call you tonight.” He kisses her again but this time it’s much harder for him to leave.

Hayley clings to him by his jacket and pecks his lips over and over, not wanting him to leave so soon. It’s been a while since the two of them have had a chance to hang out and she never wants it to end.

“Love you.” He kisses her nose and opens the door, noticing how ominous the clouds have gotten in the last couple of minutes.

“Love you too, drive safe!” She yells to him as he runs to his car just when it starts drizzling. He waves to her as he backs out, then drives off down the road.

Realizing she feels a bit gross from just sitting on the couch all day, even though she had fun with Chris’ company, Hayley decides to take a long, warm shower.

Stripping out of her clothes in her bedroom, she walks to her bathroom and starts the shower, hanging a towel on the hook by the curtain. She hops in when it’s hot enough and starts to wash up, humming happily to an American song that was in the movie she and Chris watched.  
-

“Shit, I’m turning around.” Chris groans and makes a u-turn down the empty road, wishing he could see out of his windshield better. It’s pouring down rain, making it nearly impossible for him to see. Instead of risking getting into an accident on his long drive home, he turns around and heads back to Hayley’s house, knowing he’d better wait out the storm there.

Entering her house, he looks around and notices the TV isn’t on and neither is her radio. Curious, he walks towards her bedroom.  
-  
Still humming the American song, Hayley pulls on her laced panties and combs her damp hair, standing in the middle of her room. Normally it takes her a half hour to get dressed after a shower because she gets distracted by anything and everything. Either she sits in front of her laptop half naked and goes on websites or just lay in bed, reading a book. Tonight won’t be any different, probably.

That is, until she turns around.

“Oh my God!” She screams and covers her chest. “Chris, you scared me! What are you doing here?”

He laughs and blushes, trying not to stare at her body. “The rain is really bad. I didn’t want to pull off to the side of the road to wait for it to stop so I drove back here. And I am so happy I did.”

Hayley rolls her eyes and throws a pillow from her chair at him. “Perv.”

“You have such a nice body!” He laughs and looks at her exposed chest. She gives up trying to cover herself up. He already knows what she looks like naked so there’s no point in hiding it.

He walks over to her and traces her nipples with his fingertips. She shivers and pulls him closer by his belt loops, smelling fresh rain on his skin and clothes. His white shirt is soaked through from the rain, allowing her to see his skin and nipples. She’s definitely so turned on. “Why don’t you just stay the night?” Hayley whispers.

Chris looks up at her with a smirk. “That sounds like a plan.” He starts to take off his shirt and he tosses it onto the floor while she works on his jeans.

He tosses Hayley onto the bed gently and playfully, smiling at her as he slips out of his boxers. She lifts her hips and pulls off her underwear that she just put on a few minutes ago. Throwing them onto the floor, she curls her finger at Chris, telling him to come to her.

But he doesn’t right away. He crawls onto the bed and starts kissing her right ankle. Slowly he makes his way up her shin and to her knee. Then he kisses up to her hip, up to her ribs, past her breasts where he spends a little bit more time, then finally to her lips.

Incredibly turned on, she grabs onto his sides and forces him on top of her, spreading her legs wide.

“Please don’t make me wait any longer,” she pants as she looks into his eyes desperately.

Chris chuckles and adjusts himself, only pushing his tip into her. “But it is fun making you wait.”

“Chris, I swear, if you don’t fucking put it in, I’ll never let you on top ever again.”

“I love it when you beg.” He smirks and kisses her lips while pushing the rest of his length into her.

Hayley wraps her arms and legs around him, holding him as close to her as humanly possible as their bodies move as one. They have had sex so many times that they even moan at the same time - whenever he’s all the way inside her, as deep as he can possibly get. But it’s pretty easy for him to go deep because his cock is so fucking big.

“How are you still this tight?” He breathes against her skin, shivering when he goes faster and faster.

“You’re so big, I have no idea.” She laughs and tosses her head back on the pillow while rocking her hips against his.

Chris moans and sucks the skin on the junction of her neck and shoulder, biting and leaving marks at it occasionally. She moves in rhythm with him, kissing his lips and neck when she has the oxygen to spare.

Minutes later she can feel the pleasure building in her body. It’s so powerful and extreme that it will be impossible for her to keep quiet. Thankfully now that she has her own place, she doesn’t have to worry too much.

One more thrust and Hayley’s falling over the edge, grinding her hips against his while her body trembles. She cries out his name over and over, knowing he loves it because it increases his ego.

Chris isn’t far behind. She works hard to get him off, lifting her hips to make it easier for him to thrust and sucking on his lower lip which is something he always enjoys. When he finally cums, he collapses on top of her and sighs, trying to catch his breath.

Wiping the sweat off his forehead, she notices the sound of the rain pattering against the windows. She looks over and see it’s pitch black outside but occasionally there’s a bolt of lightning that illuminates the grey sky. Shivering because it’s so eerie outside, she finds comfort in Chris’ arms as he rolls over so she’s on top.

“I’m glad you came back,” she tells him quietly.

“Me too.” He smiles. “I want to spend as much time with you as possible. Sex or no sex.”

“But preferably with sex.” she chuckles.

“Pretty much.” He pecks her lips.

The two of them lay in each other’s arms, finding bliss in listening to the rain. But eventually the two of them start to get horny again so they go for round two and three, and make their way to round four when the storm starts to die down. However, that doesn’t convince Chris to leave. The two of them spend their time together in her bed until the sun comes up. Then, eventually, they finally get some sleep.


	2. Strip Poker

Hayley shifts uncomfortably in her seat, feeling the cool breeze from the cracked window. She hugs her bare arms, bare chest, and bare legs. All she has left is her red laced underwear which barely covers her since it’s the one Chris picked out for her. She’s in this situation because of him, so she glares at him from across the table, annoyed by the fact he doesn’t have a single article of clothing removed. 

“Cold?” Chris asks with a smirk, eyeing her chest.

Hayley blushes, loving the attention but hating his cockiness. “No,” she lies.

“You look cold to me.” He laughs and leans forward against the table. 

“I wonder why.” Hayley kicks him underneath the table. “Can we just finish the game?”

“You’re already naked,” he says simply.

“But I want to see you take your shirt off.” She laughs. “I’m more confident now.”

Chris laughs and shakes his head. “You know it was your idea to play strip poker, right? And you’ve lost every round.”  
“You’re cheating,” she teases.

“I am not! You just suck!”

“I’m not going to suck you if you don’t play another round with me.” She smirks and crosses her arms over her chest to make a point, and to also block his view of her breasts.

Chris sighs in defeat. “Fine. But once you’re naked, you’re mine.” He smirks and looks at Hayley.

“Yeah, yeah.” 

The next round wasn’t any different. She lost and he was gloating about it, laughing at how easy it was to get Hayley totally naked. She just sits in her seat and ignores the cocky bastard as she looks out of the window, watching the ominous clouds travel across the sky slowly. 

Chris sneaks his way over and kisses her cheek. “Oh come on. That was fun,” he says.

“Says the one who’s fully dressed!” Hayley answers, clearly annoyed.

“Well maybe we should do something about that.” He smirks and lifts her out of the chair and sets her on the table, not caring about the cards falling onto the floor. She laughs and wraps her arms around his neck. 

“Have we ever played a game where it hasn’t ended with us having sex?” She asks as he fiddles with his jeans, laughing when he can’t get it undone. “Come here, darling.” She giggles and helps him.

Chris laughs. “That’s what’s fun about you coming over when it’s storming. We always play a game and we always have sex. It’s perfect.” He tilts her chin up and kisses her. 

Hayley kisses him back and slides his belt from his belt loops. His jeans start to droop and he wiggles his hips a bit, letting them fall around his ankles. He leans in between her legs and she gasps when she can feel every inch of him against her. That’s all it takes for her to snap, pulling off every article of clothing he had left. 

Chris hooks his fingers underneath the elastic of her underwear and slides it down her thighs and legs. Once it hits the floor, he looks back at Hayley with a smile. “I love you,” he whispers.

Grinning, she slithers her arms around his neck and press her lips hard against his. After a few breath-taking minutes, she pulls away and looks him in the eyes. “I love you, too,” she replies.

He happily kisses her back, nipping at her bottom lip as he brings her closer to the edge of the table, making it easier for him to move. With her legs as wide as they can do and her body as close to his as possible, he gently slides into her. 

“Oh, fuck,” she breathes and leans back on her elbows, exposing her whole upper body to his hungry lips.

Chris takes the opportunity to lean down, pressing his lips against her skin between her breasts. She smiles, closing her eyes to soak up the way he worships her anatomy. He runs his tongue across her left breast and smiles as he thrusts into her hard, causing her to grab onto the table. “Fuck!” she yells. 

All he does is smirk. He makes his way to her other breasts and teases her a bit before kissing her neck. Hayley threads her fingers in his hair, holds him close, and cries out in both pain and pleasure as her back rubs against the table, creating a burning sensation. But it’s hardly noticeable with the pleasure rippling through her body as he goes deeper with every thrust. 

She can hear the legs of the table scrape against the ground and she knows that it could give out any second. With the way he’s roughly fucking her and the way she’s squirming, trying to keep control, it could collapse.

“Chris,” she breathes and cups his face in her hands, pulling him away from her neck. “We’re going to break this table,” she tells him. “We need to move.”

Chris realizes the weird sound he was hearing was the table, and grumpily agrees to move. He’s grimacing as he picks her up because that means he’s wasting time not fucking her. But as soon as he sets her down on the kitchen counter, he continues moving his hips the way he was before. 

She banged her head against the cabinet but she doesn’t feel any pain because she reached her climax at the same time. She curls her toes, balls her hands into fists, and moans loudly as the most euphoric sensation washes over her. 

He keeps moving, wanting her to experience the most amount of pleasure possible while also trying his hardest to reach his own climax. He holds onto her thighs so tightly that whenever he moves an inch, he sees a red mark where his hand was. 

Even though she was weak two seconds ago from her intense orgasm, Hayley finds strength to please Chris. She kisses him passionately, wrestling with his tongue as she plays with his hair. The combination of tasting her and the goose bumps on his skin from her hands in his hair send him over the edge. He moans loudly into her mouth and holds tightly onto her thighs as he thrusts into her once more. She moans as well, loving how rough he is and smile when he winces a little. 

He looks up at her with his satisfied, sweet eyes, as if he wasn’t just thrusting into her so hard they almost broke a table. He smiles and kisses her slowly with all the energy he has left.

“If it’s still raining later…. want to play again?” She laughs and brushes his hair out of his face, kissing his forehead as she does so.

“Only if you’re ready to lose.” He chuckles and closes his eyes with her lips on his warm skin. 

She giggles. “As long as it means having sex afterwards.”

“Of course. Is there any other way to celebrate winning a game?” He jokes and holds her tightly before heading over to the couch and throwing a blanket over the two of them. 

“Not when it’s the two of us playing.” 

Even though Hayley’s looking forward to another game of strip poker, she’s looking forward to cuddling with him on the couch and listening to the sound of the rain hitting the roof. It’s the perfect night in with Chris since it’s full of surprises and lots and lots of kisses… but not a lot of clothes.


	3. Showers

“Cookies: Check. Wine: Check. Shower? Ew, no.” Chris laughs to himself after making a mental list and walk to the bathroom at his house.

His darling lady comes home today from staying in London and he wanted to surprise her with her favorite dessert and her favorite wine. He also had a few things planned for later, which is what he has underneath his regular clothes. Hayley loves how hairy he is and seems to be turned on by seeing his trail of tresses pointing to the prize.

While whistling in the shower like he normally does, he suddenly gets really excited about the prospect of seeing Hayley again. In all honestly, he doesn’t know where they stand: are they together or not? What he knows is they are exclusively shagging each other and exclusively hanging out together which is fun all the time.

Seeing Hayley for the first time in a month is going to be bittersweet. He’s so happy to have her back but he knows she’s just going to leave again. She’s just here for a few days to meet with some TV executives for a new show she’s offered with. She told him about it during their many phone calls and he jumped the gun and asked her if she wanted to have dinner with him and eventually, she said yes. Besides, they have this standing Star Wars movie date that they haven’t had a chance to push through during the holidays so it’s not as if he had a hard time convincing her. The two of them never get much time to be together and yet they’re still in a strong relationship although there are no specifics.

As he rinses out his hair and runs his hands over his chest and abdomen, he turns off the water. When he pulls back the curtain, he realizes that he forgot to bring out a towel to put on the hook so he groans out loud.

“This always happens. Great. Now I’m going to get water everywhere and slip.” he rolls his eyes at his own clumsiness and steps out of the shower. Chris looks at the mirror in front of him and stop, fantasizing about what they will do tonight. It always brings him on edge how Hayley is very in touch with what she wants from him. He actually likes how she sometimes dominates him on bed and she definitely knows how to pleasure him in more ways than one. Will she leave marks on his neck? Will she drag her nails down his back and leave scratch marks? Or will he bruise her hips from pounding into her so roughly?

Chris bites his lower lip and stares at his own body, just imagining everything that could happen tonight.

Walking across the bathroom to grab a towel, the door suddenly opens and there’s Hayley, eyeing his naked, wet body with the biggest, greasiest grin on her face.

“Hey!” he shrieks and grabs a towel, covering his lower parts quickly. “What are you doing here?”

“What are you doing covering yourself up?” she laughs and sets her phone and book down on the counter and tugs at his towel but he clings to it.

“Hayley!” He laughs and moves away from her, just to tease. “You’re here! I thought your flight didn’t come in until five. Oh crap, did I lose track of time?!” he asks worriedly.

Hayley laughs. “No, no. My flight was early so I got here earlier than expected but I can’t complain. God, I haven’t seen you wet and naked in a while.” she smirks and runs her fingers over Chris’ water-beaded collar bones.

“No you haven’t.” he smirks and leans over to kiss her.

Hayley pulls his towel away while the two of them kiss. Hayley absolutely worships his body, he knows it and she’s very generous in saying it to him as well. She’s not so bad herself; she’s absolutely gorgeous and has sexy curves in the right places. He cannot help but want to explore every inch with his tongue and lips, and he wants to be able to remember every part of her anatomy. He cannot freaking wait to get her naked too.

Hayley’s finger tips trail up and down his sides creating goose bumps all over his skin. She sighs into the kiss because she missed feeling this way, and it is apparent Chris has too, judging by the hardness he has that grinds against her thigh.

He lifts her up onto the counter, pushing the objects aside and grins up at her while stroking her cheeks. “You’re beautiful,” he says.

She blushes. “You are, too,” she says as she tilts her chin upwards and kisses him softly.

Chris bends down and kisses her still covered thighs, making her moan and shiver. He grips the hem of her dress, hiking it up to expose her milky skin underneath. With a wicked grin directed to her, he pulls her panties aside and drags his tongue on her already wet slit. Maintaining eye contact, she threads her fingers in his hair as he kisses her wet core, causing her heart beat to accelerate. He parts his lips and sticks his tongue out deeper, running it over her clit and hole. Chris gazes up at her while eating her out, obviously enjoying it both since he feeds off of her moans.

Smiling down at him as she takes shallow breaths, she strokes his hair and tries not to scream out. When her breathing quickens and her heart pounds loudly against her ribs, Hayley wraps her legs around him and pulls him closer to her core, wanting his tongue to flick over her clit faster and faster. Chris obeys happily and smiles while she comes.

When he pulls away and licks his lips, turning her on even more, she grabs his biceps and pulls him down “Good to know you haven’t lost your touch after all this time.” she smirks and kisses him.

“Mm. You know I love how you taste.” Chris kisses her back while enjoying the feel of her lush tongue on his.

Just hearing him say that makes her feel like she’s going to explode. Helping her get out of her clothes, Chris stumbles back towards the shower and turn it back on. “I want you so bad,” he whispers against her lips before he takes it for another rough kiss.

“Darling, you have no idea.” she moans and steps into the shower with him.

Hayley instantly backs him up against the tiled wall and gets down on her knees so the water hits her back. Seeing he’s already extremely hard, she wraps her hand around him and pleasures him while looking into his eyes. Chris grins and watches her lick her lips before taking him in her mouth.

He plays with her hair and sighs, resting his head back on the tile while closing his eyes. “You haven’t lost your touch, either.” He moans.

“Mmm,” she hums, knowing the vibrations will only increase the pleasure for him.

Chris gasps and grabs her already tangled and wet hair, pushing his cock into her mouth a little deeper because he can’t control himself. Because Hayley’s core is throbbing, eager to have him inside her, she stands up and smiles at him.

Chris pushes her against the wall and lifts her leg over his hip, immediately pushing into her because neither of them can handle it anymore. Hayley crashes her lips against his and wrestle with his tongue in a heated kiss. His hair begins to get damp from the water and she runs her fingers through it, loving how soft it feels.

With every thrust, with every moan, he knows that they’ve never felt this good before because there’s more love and more passion behind it. It feels amazing.

Chris pulls away from her lips and starts biting and sucking on her neck. “Fuck,” she whispers and rests her head back, loving how his teeth feel on her skin.

He sucks Hayley’s exposed skin, leaving marks that he knows she’ll have a hard time covering up but he doesn’t care. It feels too damn good to stop.

Hayley feels herself right on the edge so she pulls him back up to her lips and moans into his mouth as she reaches her climax again. His hips move even faster, causing her orgasm to last longer and become more intense. She can’t keep quiet so she ends up screaming out, blushing when her moans echo in the bathroom.

Chris feeds off of her and continues to kiss Hayley and pound into her until he’s on the verge of his climax. He starts to pull out but Hayley tightens her leg’s grip on his backside, her fingers digging on his back. It’s a guilty pleasure, it totally is, how Hayley loves it, craves for it, when he comes inside her. She’s on birth control so it’s definitely fine, but the sensation is unquestionably the best feeling ever. He finally lets go, his cock buried from the hilt, her moans and gasps urging him on. During the aftermath, they rest their slick foreheads together, smiling and kind of love drunk.

“This was a fantastic welcome home gift.” she laughs.

Chris lift his chin and smile at her. “Well you know I just want to make you happy.”

“And you do that. In every way possible.” she grins and pecks her lips before standing and assessing if her legs can hold her already.

He wraps his arms around her from behind and kisses her shoulder before the two of them step out and wrap themselves in towels. She grabs her hand and leads her towards the bathroom, but on the way there, she caught a sight of wine on display on the table.

“So, you bought me my favourite wine? I guess you’re really planning on devouring me, hmm?”

“Yeah, but you beat me to it” He chuckles and plants a noisy kiss on her cheek. “Well, I know it’s hard to resist especially if you see me being wet and naked and delicious? That is like a major problem, huh?”

Despite of the rush growing on her, she managed to swat him playfully on the chest. “Conceited man, are you? Although you have a good point.” she arches a perfectly plucked eyebrow. She snaked her arms to his waist and he did the same, keeping a tight arm around her.

He cannot help but wish that this day will be longer, sighs and pecks her lips over and over. “It’s good to have you here, Hayls.”


	4. Angry Sex Is Still Sex

“Thanks for dinner,” Hayley says to James with a smile when she reaches her apartment.

He grins at her. “Of course. It’s been a while since we’ve been able to get together. Don’t be a stranger and call me again sometime, okay?”

“I definitely will. Especially if you have more horrifying stories about incidents about ex-girlfriends.” Hayley laughs and climbs out of his car. “Drive safe and I’ll call you soon.” she waves to him.

“Bye, Hayls.” He waves before driving off.

Grinning from ear to ear since she haven’t had this much fun in a long time, she holds tightly onto her clutch and make her way up to her apartment, hoping her high heels against the steps weren’t too loud, waking her neighbors.

Thinking about some funny things her friend said, Hayley giggles as she walks into her apartment and tosses her keys in the bowl by the door. She slips out of her coat and glances around the open living room, seeing Chris sitting in the leather chair in the corner of the room. “Hey.” she grins at him and hangs her coat up. He doesn’t reply or even flash a smile so she knows something is wrong. She makes her way over to him and raises an eyebrow. “Are you okay?” She asks curiously.

Chris scoffs and rolls his eyes. “Am I okay? Hm. Should I go through the list of why I shouldn’t be okay right now?” He asks sarcastically and before she can say anything, he starts talking again. “My girlfriend goes out for dinner and doesn’t tell me. So I come home to an empty apartment wondering when she’ll get home. Then I look out the window and find out my girlfriend didn’t just go to dinner, she went to dinner with a guy. A guy she hid from me. And the last reason I shouldn’t be okay is because you weren’t going to tell me.”

Hayley’s jaw drops to the floor as she stares at Chris, totally dumbfounded. She doesn’t even know what to say to him right now because she’s speechless. For him to be so mad at her for going to dinner with a friend is absolutely ridiculous! And he even accused her of not telling him when she walked into the apartment not a minute ago.

As she stands there, he puts his hands on his hips and shakes his head. “Why would you hide that from me?”

Hayley can’t help but laugh. “Are you being serious right now, Chris?”

He eyes her maliciously and she feels her stomach catch in her throat. He’s never looked at her like this before and she’s not sure what to do. Should she apologize for yelling at him? Or should she run into a room and pray he doesn’t bang down the door. Before she makes up her mind, Chris opens his mouth.

“Of course I’m being serious. You hid the fact you went out to dinner with another guy! I’m your boyfriend, dammit. Don’t you think I deserve to know?”

“I didn’t tell you for exactly this reason!” She yells. “You get so jealous and angry whenever I bring up another guy, even if he’s just a friend. You make me feel dirty and gross just for hanging out with other guys and I hate that! I hate that you think you own me when you don’t. I can see whoever I want, whenever I want. And I don’t think you should get all pissy with me just because I tried to stop you from flipping a shit over nothing.”

“Over nothing? When was having your girlfriend lie to you nothing?”

You tug your hair and turn away from him, trying not to explode. “I just walked in the goddamn door, Chris. You didn’t even give me a chance to tell you!” She turns back around and sees him eyeing her up and down.

Suddenly his expression changes from anger to lust in a millisecond and she isn’t sure what to do. Should she still be mad or should she totally change her mood around?

Hayley doesn’t have much time to make a decision because Chris walks over her with lust in his eyes and a mouth begging for hers. She actually takes a step back because she’s a little scared by how sudden his mood changed, but he backs her into the wall and presses his lips hard against hers.

There’s absolutely no space separating their bodies because of how he’s got her pinned against the wall. His lips abuse hers in a heated kiss full of teeth and tongue. He grabs her from the back of her neck and tilts her head to deepen the kiss even more. If it didn’t feel so amazing, she would still be mad at him, but dammit, she can’t even remember what they were fighting about.

He lifts her legs up and wraps them around his waist, pushing his hips into hers, causing her to cry out in a moan. Creating friction between their heated lower halves, Hayley starts to pant and begs for him to continue, going all of the way. But Chris is the one in control and he’s going to do whatever he pleases.

He pulls away from her bruised lips and he starts biting her neck, making marks on every exposed area, as if he wants everyone to see that she belongs to him. He marks her skin with his lips and teeth, and with his tight grip on her hips and thighs. Hayley knows for a fact that she will have bruises all over her body in the morning, if she can even find the strength to wake up. With how rough he’s being with her, Hayley knows she’s going to be exhausted for days if not weeks.

Chris finally pulls away but holds onto her tightly as he carries her to the dining room table. She laughs to herself because it’s typical that Chris can’t make it to the bed. When he wants Hayley, he gets her whenever he wants and wherever he wants.

Her back hits the oak table with a thud and she lets out a wince before he presses his lips to hers and rubs her over her jeans. Hayley gasps and grabs onto his shirt as she wraps her legs around his hips, pulling him closer. Smirking because he knows he’s got her right where he wants her, Chris pulls away from her lips and stops touching her completely.

“What are you doing?” She breathes heavily. It’s almost hard for her to talk because of the way he kissed her earlier. Hayley’s lips feel numb almost.

“You belong to me,” he says as he runs his fingertips up and down her thighs with a smirk dancing on his swollen pink lips. “No one else.”

“I know, Chris,” she tells him, just wanting him to touch her again.

“Say it,” he demands.

“What-”

“Say that you belong to me and no other man can have you.”

She smirks, loving how demanding he can be sometimes. “I belong to you.” Hayley pulls him down to her by the collar of his shirt. “And no other man can have me. Just you.” She smirks and licks his lips.

That’s when he snaps.

Her jeans somehow slips off her legs and her shirt is almost ripped off. She kicks off her high heels and they fall to the floor with a loud bang, but it’s nothing compared to how loud her heart beat is. It’s almost deadly.

Once he’s pulled off his clothes and exposed his abs sculpted by God himself, he holds her hips and looks down at her with a smirk. “Tell me what you want,” he says. “I want to hear you say it.”

“Chris,” she grumbles, not able to take the amount of want she has for him. “Get your fucking cock in me. Now.”

He smirks and winks at her before thrusting into her, making her short of breath. It takes Hayley a few seconds to draw a breath as she grabs onto the table and squeezes her eyes shut.

“Look at me,” Chris says between moans. Hayley manages to open her eyes as she winces from the friction created between her back and the table, and her heart pounds at what she sees.

His angry, lustful expression disappears and all she can see is love and care. Hayley wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him back down to her. She presses her lips hard against his and locks her arms around his neck so he can’t pull away. The kiss is almost in slow motion, despite how fast his hips are moving.

It takes eternity for his lips to form against hers, for his tongue to slowly run across her bottom lip, for her to part her lips and breathe him in. It’s a kiss that’s almost deadly and it sends her right over the edge when she hears him moan from the way she bits his lip.

Hayley keeps her lips on his as she orgasms, not able to help herself. She never wants to pull away from them so she makes sure she holds her breath in order to kiss him passionately while her body releases.

Soon after, it’s his turn. He whimpers against her lips and cups her face in his hands as his hips slow down a little. With one final thrust, he lets out a moan and slowly starts to lie on top of her. Hayley welcomes his closeness and kisses him over and over until she feels as if she’ll pass out.

When she pulls away, he stares in her eyes and smiles while resting his forehead on hers. She grins and laughs a little, thinking about what led her on top of the dining room table.

“I’m sorry,” he says quietly after the two of them manage to get their breathing back to normal.

“I wouldn’t lie to you,” she reassures him. “I love you. I don’t ever want to hurt you.”

“I know. I just get so jealous. I want you to be mine and no one else’s. Sometimes I need reassurance.”

“Or really good angry sex.” She laughs at him.

Chris smirks and blushes a little as he nods his head. “Yes. That, too.”

He sighs and rests his head on Hayley’s chest, listening to her heartbeat. She kisses his head and runs her fingers through his hair with a smile on her lips. “I love you, Chris.”

“I love you, too, Hayls,” he says as he traces designs on her shaking thighs. 

Hayley happily holds him close to her as she closes her eyes, knowing that at the end of the day she will always belong to Chris and he will always belong to her.


End file.
